


Lazy guard

by Dreamers_den



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Ezio is chased around by Venice guards. One of the guards, however, acts differently then others. That leads to unexpected conversation.^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy guard

Lazy guard

“Assassin! Catch him!”

Ezio quickly jumped on the pile of boxes and climbed on the roof. He successfully finished a mission and now he was chased by a group of angry Venice guards. He darted forward, reaching the edge of the building and swiftly jumping over the gap between the roofs.

“There he is!”

Quickly looking over his shoulder, Ezio could see another guard joining the chase. Not slowing down, Ezio took a turn and flew over another street. He landed on a smaller building and immediately started running again.

The guards were persistent and followed escaping assassin. They shouted at him and threw stones when he tried to climb upper. Ezio was better free runner but the guards knew Venice. They managed to stay on Ezio´s tail until he slipped down from the roof and merged with the crowd.

“I don´t see him! Where is he?”

Ezio hurried to the next ally, using a ladder to climb back up. He avoided the roof where he could still hear angry voices and ran to the canal, hoping to get rid of the pursuers by swimming. However strange it was, Venice guards couldn´t swim.

But before he reached the water, another guard saw him and raised the alarm. 

“You down! Ora!”

“Shit!” Ezio cursed and changed direction before the man could aim his bow at him. Now, the assassin was running again in full speed, managing to increase the distance between him and the guards.

Suddenly, he spotted a small gazebo which could provide a cover for him and dashed towards it. Almost in slip, Ezio crunched behind it and bit on his lips to stay quite. Only then he noticed a guard standing on the next roof, intently staring directly at him.

Assassin´ s heart skipped a beat but when he was completely sure that the guard would raise the alarm, the man stayed quite. He only frowned at Ezio and watched him, but he didn´t grab his bow nor he tried jumping on the Ezio´s roof.

“Where he is?”

“Ah, I don´t have whole day for this.”

“Let´s forget about him.”

Ezio could hear frustrated voices not so far away, but no one came to check the roof where the silent guard was standing. After a while, pursuers lost interest and climbed back down on the streets.

“Uhm, you´re not going to try to catch me?” he asked doubtfully carefully eyeing the guard who kept standing on the other roof.

“Maybe I should,” admitted the guard. “But you´re too far.”

Ezio sat down behind his hideaway and watched the man in front of him. Venice uniform would fit to serious or unfriendly expression but this guard looked tired and passive. He was slouching under the weight of his bow and pushed his beret lower his face.

It seemed that no one was hunting Ezio anymore, so he got up and carefully came closer to the edge of the roof. “Still too far?” he asked nervously. He had enough of running today and wasn´t looking forward any more chase.

The guard shrugged and leaned forward a bit to estimate the distance between the roofs. “I´m not going to break my neck for 500 Forints per month,” he stated and returned to his stooped position.

Ezio shrugged and decided to take it as a fact. In the last years, since he became the assassin, he met a lot of strange people. He took a few steps back and jumped on the roof where the guard was standing. It was in a way which he wanted to go.

Guard watched him and yawned. “Guess I should arrest you now,” he said slowly but didn´t move to fulfil his words.

Ezio laughed and patted the companion on his shoulder. “You should have some rest, amico.” To his surprise, the guard caught his hand and twisted it behind his back.

“I´m still guard, you know?” he explained while trying to tie his captive. However, Ezio easily broke from his grip. It the moment when Ezio was again standing few feet away, the guard let his hands fall down.

“That´s all?” Ezio asked provocatively and the guard frowned at him.

“What? I´m too tired to fight with you. My son is two months old and I haven´t slept for… dunno. About two months.”

Ezio nodded in compassion. “I see your point. Good luck, my friend.” Then he ran to the edge of the roof and easily jumped on the next one. He left the guard behind him and headed back to Rosa and Antonio. Secretly, he envied the guard the family life but in the same time, he was glad that he didn´t have to spend his nights trying to silence a crying baby.

“Hopefully, you´ll get your chance to requiescat in pace,” he mused under his breath and grinned.


End file.
